hunterxhunterfandomcom-20200223-history
Kurapika
|rōmaji = Kurapika |kana = クラピカ |also known as = Chain User (by the Phantom Troupe) |name = Kurapika |manga debut = Chapter 2 |anime debut = Episode 00 (1998) Episode 2 (1999) Episode 1 (2011) |japanese voice = Noriko Hidaka (Pilot OVA) Yuki Kaida (1999) Miyuki Sawashiro (2011) |english voice = Cheryl McMaster (1999) |gender = Male |age = 17 (Beginning) 19 (Current) |height = 171 cm; 5'7" |weight = 59 kg; 129.8 lbs |hair = Blond |eyes = Blue (1999) Brown (manga & 2011) Scarlet (When angered) |birthday = April 4 |blood type = AB |occupation = Blacklist Hunter Neon Nostrade's Bodyguard Zodiac member (Rat) |relatives = Father (Deceased) Mother (Deceased) |type = Conjuration Specialization (when eyes are scarlet)(Emperor Time) |abilities = Holy Chain Dowsing Chain Chain Jail Judgment Chain Emperor Time |Abilities = Holy Chain Dowsing Chain Chain Jail Judgment Chain Emperor Time |image gallery = yes}} Kurapika (クラピカ, Kurapika) is one of the four main protagonists in the series Hunter × Hunter. He seeks vengeance for his bloody past, and his eyes glow a beautiful and coveted scarlet when experiencing intense emotion. He is the current leader of the organization founded by Light Nostrade, and a member of the Zodiacs with the codename "Rat". Appearance Kurapika has medium blond hair with brown eyes; blue in the 1999 series. In his first appearance in the series, he wears a blue tabard decorated with an orange-colored hem and a white full-body training suit underneath. He changes his tabard and training suit for the duration of the Yorknew City arc. His shoes are periwinkle Chinese style flats. Kurapika also wears a single, drop earring ornamented with a ruby in his left ear. After learning Nen, he starts using black contact lenses in order to hide his Scarlet Eyes. Personality Kurapika is a level-headed and intelligent individual, possessing vast knowledge. He is reticent; not one to open up to people easily and quite judgmental. His distance from others initially keeps him level-headed and moralistic, but his heart has been poisoned with sadness and hatred. Having been traumatized from losing everyone he loved at the age of twelve, Kurapika closes his heart to new people and remains introverted as to stay focused on his goal. Though Kurapika outwardly states that he desires to become a Blacklist Hunter and his ultimate goal is to capture the band of thieves that massacred his family, his fury allows him to compromise his personal morality and delve into the squalid side of society. After becoming a professional Hunter, Kurapika starts upon a self-destructive path. His anger leads him to commit villainous acts of wrath as catharsis for his pain. Kurapika's reserved demeanor makes him very ruthless and unreasonable, but his friends are the only ones able to slightly settle his seething enough for him to think rationally. Even so, he considers his friendships to be a weakness hindering him from succeeding in his aims. Background Kurapika is a member of the Kurta Clan. As a child, Kurapika almost fell from a cliff if not for the interference of his best friend, Pairo. While he was unharmed, his friend Pairo had harmed both his legs and both of his eyes and their condition gets worse everyday. This incident deeply affects Kurapika with feelings of guilt. Considering this as his own fault, he decided to solve it by going to the outside world and bringing back the best doctor to cure Pairo. Kurapika thus approached the Kurta Clan's elder to request to go to the outside world but he was constantly refused and argued with the elder, seeing the Kurta Clan's fear of the outside world as unreasonable and backward. After the argument, he talked to Pairo and they had a conversation about the "mysterious" world which give Kurapika some clues and facts. At some point, Kurapika and Pairo saved a female outsider called Sheila, and as thanks she gives them a book about the adventures of a professional Hunter in the outside world which they read together and kept preciously. After the outsider girl left, Kurapika realized that the Kurta Clan's elder had stolen it and confronted him about it. Having an argument again, the clan elder finally allowed Kurapika to take the test to go to the outside world. Studying hard and passing all the tests successfully, the elder gave him his last test: to go shopping in the outside world with a partner without revealing their Scarlet Eyes. Kurapika chose Pairo as his partner, much to everyone's shock. After departing for the outside world for the last test, Pairo eventually fell asleep during the journey to the town and Kurapika decided within himself that he will pass the test to go to the outside world and find a doctor that can cure Pairo and after that, they will explore the outside world together. Kurapika passes the final test with some difficulty, but has been granted unrestricted permission to go to the outside world as promised by the clan elder. Before leaving, Kurapika promises Pairo that he will return with a doctor and that they will one day go to the outside world together. He also promised Pairo that he will have fun and enjoy himself while outside, having adventures just like the Hunter they read about from Sheila's book. 6 weeks later, while Kurapika was away, the Kurta Clan was approached by the Phantom Troupe for their valuable eyes and massacred. The news reported the death of all 128 members of the Kurta Clan and of scores of dead bodies with eyes gouged out in their wake. As the last surviving member of his clan, Kurapika vows to gain back all the stolen eyes of his people and to arrest all of the members of the Troupe. Plot Hunter Exam arc Preliminary phase Kurapika makes his first appearance on board a ship that goes from Whale Island to a testing site of the 287th Hunter Exam. He, Gon and Leorio are the only 3 candidates unaffected by a storm the night before. The captain reveals that he is an examiner and asks them why they want to become Hunters. With some reluctance, Kurapika replies that he wants to capture the Phantom Troupe. Leorio on the other hand answers the captain that he is attracted by the material possessions provided by being a Hunter. The two quarrel over their different opinions and decide to end it with a fight out on the deck while another storm is raging. When they are about to start, a crew member is knocked off the deck by a piece of wood broken off from a yard. Gon jumps off the ship to catch him and in turn is kept from falling into the sea by Kurapika and Leorio. After the incident they apologize to and make up with each other. Seeing that the captain laughs and decides to take the trio to the nearest testing place, Zaban City.Hunter x Hunter - Volume 1, Chapter 2 In Zaban City, following Gon, Kurapika and Leorio head for a tree on a mountain that the captain advised them to go to. They encounter a group of people on the way and an old lady, also an examiner, asks them a question which they only have 5 seconds to answer. The question is such a dilemma that none of them can give an answer within due time. Getting annoyed, Leorio picks up a wooden stick and attacks her but is blocked by Kurapika, who explains to him that they have passed because keeping silent is the correct answer to this question.Hunter x Hunter - Volume 1, Chapter 3 The old lady then tells them to go to a house in the forest to find a couple, who will be their navigators if they consider the trio qualified. Upon entering the house, they see a wounded man lying on the floor and a woman being held captive by a Kiriko. The monster flees as soon as it sees them. Telling Leorio to take care of the husband, Kurapika and Gon chase after it and force it to let go of the wife. Kurapika catches her and notices the strange tattoos on her hands and face.Hunter x Hunter - Volume 1, Chapter 4 Leorio then shows up and says that there is nothing to worry about the husband. Kurapika suddenly hits Leorio in the face with his wooden sword. It turns out this Leorio is a Kiriko in disguise. After the monster runs away, he asks the wife who she really is, to which her answer is a strange smile. Meanwhile Gon is able to tell 2 identical-looking Kirikos apart, which greatly surprises them. The 2 Kirikos and the husband and wife, who are actually their son and daughter, then explain to the trio how they have qualified for the next test — Kurapika for his vast knowledge, Leorio for his good medical skill and confidence, and Gon for his extraordinary movement and observation. They finally decided to take them to the exam center.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 1, Chapter 4 First phase At the starting site of the first phase, a large tunnel, Kurapika, Leorio and Gon see a lot of experts. Tonpa, nicknamed Rookie Crusher, offers each of them a can of his laxative-spiked drink but Kurapika pours it away after Gon claims that it has a bad taste.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 1, Chapter 5 An examiner, Satotz, then appears and tells the candidates to follow him through the tunnel. He runs faster and faster but Kurapika has little problem keeping up with him.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 1, Chapter 6 While running, he reveals to Leorio the story about the stolen scarlet eyes of his people and his determination to retrieve them and capture the Phantom Troupe. The marathon finally ends when they reach the Numere Wetlands, also known as the Swindler's Swamp.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 1, Chapter 7 Satotz warns them of the dangers and tells them to follow him through the Swamp in another marathon. On the way, Kurapika, Leorio and a number of other candidates are attacked by Hisoka, a man notorious for his bloodthirstiness.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 1, Chapter 8 All of them are killed in a short time, except for him, Leorio and Cherry, examinee #76. Knowing that they have no chance of winning against Hisoka, they split up in 3 different directions. After a while, Kurapika returns and sees Gon kneeling there with a shocked expression on his face.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 2, Chapter 9 While running together to the site of the second phase, the Visca Forest Reserve, Gon tells him about what happened to him and Leorio.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 2, Chapter 10 Second phase At the site of the second phase, two Gourmet Hunters, Menchi and Buhara, appear. The second phase starts with Buhara asking them to cook roast pork. Even though the kind of pig that they need to catch, the Great Stamp, is the most dangerous pig in the world, Kurapika, his 3 friends and many other contestants have little difficulties passing the test after they discover that these pigs have a spot of weakness on their foreheads.Hunter x Hunter - Volume 2, Chapter 10 The next test has however proven to be a real problem as the other examiner Menchi asks them to make sushi. Despite having read some books about this dish and his careful analysis of the hints that Hanzo, a contestant from the country of sushi, and Menchi unintentionally give away, Kurapika is still failed like the rest.Hunter x Hunter - Volume 2, Chapter 11 When the second phase is on the verge of having no qualifier, Chairman Netero of the Hunters Association arrives in an airship, criticizes Menchi for losing her temper as an examiner and tells her to give them another test, which she herself also has to take.Hunter x Hunter - Volume 2, Chapter 12 This time around Menchi asks them to cook boiled Spider Eagle eggs, which hang from strong strings connecting the two sides of deep ravines. Even though they have to jump into a ravine to find the egg, Kurapika and 41 other examinees pass the test and are subsequently taken to the site of the 3rd phase in the Chairman's airship.Hunter x Hunter - Volume 2, Chapter 12 Third phase The third phase of the Hunter Exam starts atop the Trick Tower, which has numerous passages, and they have seventy-two hours to get to the bottom of it alive.Hunter x Hunter - Volume 2, Chapter 14 Kurapika, Leorio, Killua, and Gon are forced to form a team of 5 with Tonpa to pass through the 1st door.Hunter x Hunter - Volume 2, Chapter 15 They advance, using the majority rule several times on the way, and their road leads them to a platform set up in the middle of a bottomless abyss where they have to participate in a best-of-five series consisting of 5 no-hold-barred one on one matches against a team of 5 long-term prisoners. Tonpa is the first to fight and he deliberately forfeits the match to undermine his teammates.Hunter x Hunter - Volume 2, Chapter 16 Gon's match is the second and thanks to his quick thinking he manages a win to level the score at 1 - 1.Hunter x Hunter - Volume 2, Chapter 17 The 3rd match is Kurapika's and his opponent is Majitani, an impostor with a spider tattoo on his back who brags about his fake Phantom Troupe membership to Kurapika. Enraged, his eyes turn scarlet and he knocks Majitani down with a single punch,Hunter x Hunter - Volume 3, Chapter 18 however the match is still going on because he refuses to kill his opponent, who seems to be unconscious.Hunter x Hunter - Volume 3, Chapter 19 Seeing that, Leorio steps in, makes a bet that Majitani is still alive and pretends to drop him into the abyss. Majitani is so scared that he stops playing possum and admits defeat. The score is now 2 - 1 in favor of Kurapika's team but they have lost 40 hours due to betting. Leorio's own match is the 4th, and he loses it after a rock-paper-scissors game along with a bet of ten hours on the gender of his opponent, Leroute.Hunter x Hunter - Volume 3, Chapter 20 With the score being 2 - 2, Killua quickly kills his opponent, Johness the Dissector, in the last match, putting it at 3 - 2 in their favor, but Kurapika's team now have less than 10 hours to reach the bottom.Hunter x Hunter - Volume 3, Chapter 21 As they advance, they have to use the majority rule some more times and face many other obstacles such as electric quizzes, multiple choice labyrinth, mine camps, "Go", etc. Thanks to a brilliant idea of Gon's in choosing ways, they manage to reach the bottom of the tower with just thirty seconds left, thus qualifying for the fourth phase.Hunter x Hunter - Volume 3, Chapter 22 Fourth phase During the fourth phase, the remaining examinees are taken to Zevil Island to take part in a 7-day manhunt among themselves to capture each other's number badges.Hunter x Hunter - Volume 3, Chapter 23 Kurapika's designed target is Tonpa, who in turn has Leorio as his target. After Leorio is tricked by Tonpa and Sommy and loses his badge, Kurapika appears, knocks Tonpa down and asks Leorio to team up with him, to which Leorio agrees.Hunter x Hunter - Volume 3, Chapter 25 They take the badges #16 and #118 from Tonpa and Sommy.Hunter x Hunter - Volume 3, Chapter 26 Even though Kurapika already has 6 points from his own and Tonpa's badges, he still helps Leorio find his target Ponzu, examinee #246.Hunter x Hunter - Volume 3, Chapter 26 As they are looking for the target, they again encounter Hisoka, who tells them to give him their badges if they want to live. Kurapika says that he will give him the badge #118 which only means 1 point to them, as for the other 3 badges, they will fight with their lives to protect them. Hisoka agrees, lets them go and takes the badge #118.Hunter x Hunter - Volume 4, Chapter 27 At the end of the 6th day, he and Leorio meet Gon and tell Gon about Ponzu. Gon helps them find her by tracking the smell of the medicine that she uses to defend herself. Finally they find Ponzu, but together with her they are trapped in a cave full of snakes whose owner Bourbon, examinee #103, is already deadHunter x Hunter - Volume 4, Chapter 30 due to anaphylactic shock caused by her bees.Hunter x Hunter - Volume 4, Chapter 31 Thanks to Gon's bravery and ability to hold his breath for an extended period of time, all of them are able to get out of this situation by using a soporific gas of Ponzu's to make the snakes sleep. Before they go, Gon takes the badge #246 from a sleeping Ponzu and leaves her the badge #103. With this, Kurapika and his 2 friends qualify for the next and also the last phase.Hunter x Hunter - Volume 4, Chapter 31 Final phase The last phase of the Hunter Exam is an elimination tournament with a twist—the winner of a match will be removed from the list and receive his very own Hunter License and the loser will be given more chance.Hunter x Hunter - Volume 4, Chapter 33 Kurapika's first fight is against Hisoka. After fighting for a while, Hisoka whispers something to him and quits the match, allowing him to become a licensed Hunter.Hunter x Hunter - Volume 4, Chapter 35 When Illumi Zoldyck wants to go murder Gon,Kurapika, Leorio, Hanzo, and some examiners block his way.Hunter x Hunter - Volume 5, Chapter 36 Later he also requests that the Hunters Association examine the nature of Killua's act of murder against another contestant, Bodoro, during the last phase and has a brief argument with Pokkle, who wins by default thanks to Killua's disqualification,Hunter x Hunter - Volume 5, Chapter 37 but they make up with each other after the exam has ended.Hunter x Hunter - Volume 5, Chapter 38 He then decides to go with Gon and Leorio to Kukuroo Mountain to rescue Killua from the control of his family.Hunter x Hunter - Volume 5, Chapter 37 Zoldyck Family arc Kurapika, Leorio and Gon arrive at the entrance of the Zoldyck Estate, the Testing Gate, on Kukuroo Mountain on a tour bus. They tell the old gatekeeper, Zebro, that they are Killua's friends but he says he can not let them enter until they can at least push open the first testing door which weighs four tons, because going into the estate via any other way will result in them getting killed by the huge guard dog named Mike.Hunter x Hunter - Volume 5, Chapter 39 The trio then accept Zebro's invitation to stay in his house to train, using his heavy equipments.Hunter x Hunter - Volume 5, Chapter 40 After 20 days, they all are able to opens a testing door and head for the Zoldyck Residence without any problem until they are stopped at another gate by a female attendant named Canary. She beats Gon up to prevent them from advancing but thanks to Gon's insistence, she becomes more and more reluctant to block their path and finally asks them to save Killua. Kikyo Zoldyck then appears with her son Kalluto, knocks Canary unconscious and tells them to leave,Hunter x Hunter - Volume 5, Chapter 41 but after regaining consciousness Canary says she is going to lead them to the attendants' room.Hunter x Hunter - Volume 5, Chapter 42 While staying in the servants' room, they are forced into playing a guessing game with some butlers of the family, which they manage to win. Killua at last arrives and leaves the Zoldyck Estate together with them.Hunter x Hunter - Volume 5, Chapter 43 Kurapika then tells his three friends what Hisoka whispered to him during the final phase. He would wait for Kurapika in Yorknew City, where the largest auction in the world takes place, on September 1 to tell him some interesting things about the Phantom Troupe. It is 6 months until that day so Kurapika says goodbye to his friends, after telling them that he is going to look for some work as a Hunter and arranging to meet up with them later in Yorknew City in September.Hunter x Hunter - Volume 5, Chapter 44 Heavens Arena arc During Gon and Killua's training in the Heavens Arena, it is revealed by Wing that Kurapika learned Nen after the Hunter Exam.Hunter x Hunter - Volume 7, Chapter 60 Yorknew City arc At The Flesh Collector's Mansion At some point after parting company with his friends, Kurapika succeeds in finding an agency specializing in providing rich and famous people with bodyguards and hirelings. However, he is immediately told that despite his Hunter License, he is not qualified for such work because he still knows nothing of Nen. The agent says that his Hunter Exam has not finished and tells him to come back after being able to see pure aura.Hunter x Hunter - Volume 6, Chapter 51 At the beginning of August, Kurapika appears again at the mansion of a collector who collects body parts to apply for a job. It is revealed through his flashback that he learned Nen in 6 months and deliberately looked for a customer who had strong connections with the auction in Yorknew City. In the mansion he meets five other people, three of them Hunters themselves: Melody, Baise, Shachmono Tocino, Basho and Squala. A man shows up on the screen in the hall where they are waiting and tells them that if they want the job, they at least have to get out of the mansion alive. As he finishes, a group of 11 people who wear black hooded robes and masks and are armed with guns and swords suddenly appear and attack them.Hunter x Hunter - Volume 8, Chapter 67 Using his Dowsing Chain, Kurapika blocks a number of bullets fired at him and jumps onto a chandelier to avoid the sword users and observe the situation.Hunter x Hunter - Volume 8, Chapter 68 Noticing that Tocino is the only person who is not being attacked, he jumps down, puts a knife at Tocino's throat and orders him to stop the attackers in 3 seconds. Tocino obeys by making the Black Assistants disappear and tells them that he is a Hunter ordered by the owner of the mansion to test them and that they can get out of the mansion now. Kurapika suspects that he is trying to confuse them. Using his Dowsing Chain again, he discovers that Squala is another infiltrator, which is further confirmed by Melody's, Baise's and Basho's techniques. He and 3 other genuine applicants thus pass the test.Hunter x Hunter - Volume 8, Chapter 68 After each of them completes another mission of finding a rare body part, they are all officially hired by the man who was on the screen previously, Dalzollene.Hunter x Hunter - Volume 8, Chapter 70 In Yorknew City Kurapika and company's first task is to guard their boss on a journey to Yorknew City, where they will be participating in the Mafia's underground auction.Hunter x Hunter - Volume 8, Chapter 70 The boss turns out to be Neon Nostrade,Hunter x Hunter - Volume 8, Chapter 70 the daughter of the Nostrade Clan's leader.Hunter x Hunter - Volume 8, Chapter 71 Neon, besides being spoiled, is also a Specialist whose ability Lovely Ghostwriter allows her to make accurate predictions about the future. Her father has been using her ability to gain high status within the Mafia, hence the need for a large number of bodyguards.Hunter x Hunter - Volume 8, Chapter 71 They arrive in Yorknew City on September 1Hunter x Hunter - Volume 8, Chapter 72 and on the night of that day the underground auction is attacked by the Phantom Troupe, who want to steal all the auction items.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 8, Chapter 73 Some of Kurapika's comrades and many clients from the Mafia are slaughtered by the Troupe.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 8, Chapter 73 However, having been warned about a possible attack via Neon's predictions, one of the Shadow Beasts, a group of the best ten Nen users within the Mafia, has already removed all the items from the vault.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 9, Chapter 74 Believing that the Phantom Troupe have stolen them, the Mafia organizations in Yorknew City give chase, and Kurapika is instructed to join in. The Phantom Troupe decide to confront the Mafia, in the hope of luring out the Shadow Beasts to question them about the auction items. One member of the Troupe, Uvogin, is an extremely strong Enhancer. He single handedly massacres a large number of armed Mafia gangsters. This has the intended effect, as four of the Shadow Beasts appear and attack him.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 9, Chapter 75 Even though they manage to injure and paralyse Uvogin, they are ultimately killed by him. Seeing the spider tattoo on Uvogin's back, Kurapika flies into a rage.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 9, Chapter 76 Despite his comrades' discouragement, he goes forward, takes advantage of the situation to capture Uvogin using his Chain Jail then leaves on a car with his comrades. The Troupe immediately chase after them, but their pursuit is halted by the arrival of the rest of the Shadow Beasts.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 9, Chapter 77 On killing most of the Shadow Beasts, the Phantom Troupe manage to find out the Owl is the one with the auction items.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 9, Chapter 77 Back at their headquarters, Dalzollene tries to torture Uvogin to force information about the items from him.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 9, Chapter 78 Despite being impervious to these attempts thanks to his strong Enhancement aura, Uvogin reveals that the Shadow Beasts took the items away. He also suggests that, since the Spiders could not steal anything, if they are to release him immediately, he will spare their lives. Kurapika questions Uvogin about his comrades. On hearing that they were killed according to the Spider's plan, Kurapika hits him in a rage, managing to damage his nose and lips slightly. After Kurapika has left to meet up with Hisoka, Dalzollene calls members of the Mafia in to take Uvogin in custody. Shortly afterwards, the Phantom Troupe arrive, dressed as Mafia members. They kill Dalzollene, cure Uvogin's paralysis and free him.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 9, Chapter 78 His furious shout upon release is heard by Melody,Hunter × Hunter - Volume 9, Chapter 78 allowing Kurapika's teammates time to escape.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 9, Chapter 79 Finding no one, Uvogin swears to hunt down the chain user, Kurapika. Meanwhile, at the pre-arranged rendezvous Kurapika meets up with Hisoka, who tells him about his secret purpose of joining the Phantom Troupe and offers to team up with him. Kurapika tells Hisoka to meet again the next day, September 3, at the same time.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 9, Chapter 79 Meeting up with Melody and the rest later, he suggests that they get Neon to contact her father and ask for his advice. Light Nostrade promotes Kurapika to team leader, and makes arrangements to meet them later. Meanwhile, Uvogin has managed to track them down. Kurapika stays behind to confront him.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 9, Chapter 79 After agreeing to go to a place far from the city where they can fight freely,Hunter × Hunter - Volume 9, Chapter 80 Uvogin and Kurapika face off in a Nen battle.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 9, Chapter 81 He manages to capture Uvogin and deprive him of his Nen.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 9, Chapter 82 After questioning him fruitlessly, he is forced to kill Uvogin.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 10, Chapter 84 Kurapika's defeat of Uvogin makes him the main target of the Phantom Troupe, who begin to actively search for him.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 10, Chapter 89 On September 3, they catch Gon and Killua.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 10, Chapter 91 One of them, Pakunoda, has the ability of mind-reading through touching. Since neither Gon nor Killua know the "chain guy" is Kurapika, Pakunoda assumes that they have nothing to do with him.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 10, Chapter 92 Shortly afterwards, Killua realizes that Kurapika is the one the Troupe are searching for,Hunter × Hunter - Volume 10, Chapter 92 but luckily he and Gon manage to escape at night, before being questioned by her again.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 11, Chapter 94 Just before Gon and Killua are captured, Kurapika meets with Light Nostrade. He learns that the Ten Mafia Dons have hired a group of professional assassins to eliminate the Phantom Troupe and that Light wants him to join the assassination team.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 10, Chapter 89 After meeting up with the assassins in the auction building in the night of September 3, he is told that Neon has slipped away from her guards to attend the rescheduled auction herself. Using his Nen ability, he manages to find her whereabouts.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 11, Chapter 95 The auction building is once again attacked by the TroupeHunter × Hunter - Volume 11, Chapter 97 in revenge for Uvogin,Hunter × Hunter - Volume 11, Chapter 96 and most of the hired assassins and 2,000 Mafia gangsters protecting it are killed quickly.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 11, Chapter 98 Two elite assassins, Zeno and Silva Zoldyck, however almost succeed in killing the Troupe's leader, Chrollo, but just before they can finish the job, Illumi Zoldyck calls and tells them the Ten Dons have been assassinated in a mission whose client is Chrollo. The Zoldycks thus spare his life and leave.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 11, Chapter 100 Then, using the ability of a member, Kortopi, the Phantom Troupe fake their own deaths,Hunter × Hunter - Volume 11, Chapter 101 create copies of all the items and continue the auction using the fakes.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 11, Chapter 100 Kurapika arrives just in time to see the fake corpses and win the last item: a pair of fake scarlet eyes.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 11, Chapter 101 The next day, September 4, Kurapika meets up with Gon, KilluaHunter × Hunter - Volume 11, Chapter 102 and Leorio again.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 11, Chapter 103 He tells them about the secrets of his Nen abilities and his connection with Hisoka, knowing that they are true friends. Now that Gon and Killua have learnt of his abilities, they realize the threat Pakunoda poses.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 11, Chapter 103 He then receives a message from Hisoka saying that the bodies are fakes.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 12, Chapter 104 Kurapika decides to keep chasing after the Phantom Troupe alone but Leorio, Killua and Gon want to help him.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 12, Chapter 107 While following the Phantom Troupe, Gon and Killua are again captured.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 12, Chapter 111 Pakunoda questions them again and finds out who Kurapika is.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 12, Chapter 113 With the help of Leorio and Melody; Kurapika manages to capture Chrollo Lucilfer before Pakunoda could reveal what she has found out.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 12, Chapter 114 When Pakunoda comes with Gon and Killua to meet him for a hostage exchange, Kurapika uses his Judgement Chain to forbid Chrollo from using Nen or communicating with the other Phantom Troupe members, and also to forbid Pakunoda from revealing what she knows about himHunter × Hunter - Volume 13, Chapter 117. After the exchangeHunter × Hunter - Volume 13, Chapter 118, Kurapika collapses from exhaustion due to his continual use of his scarlet eyes.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 13, Chapter 120 Once he has recovered, he leaves Yorknew City to continue his search for the scarlet eyes. Greed Island arc Kurapika makes a short reappearance during the Greed Island arc when Killua calls him, telling him about the possibility of the Judgement Chain he imposed on Chrollo having been removed, but Kurapika assures Killua that it is still staying in Chrollo body. After that, he has a short conversation with Light Nostrade, who is in a state of great confusion due to the loss of his daughter's prophetic ability. 13th Hunter Chairman Election arc Kurapika is one of the absentees during the first four rounds of the election, despite the reappearances of his comrades under Light Nostrade such as Melody, Basho and Linssen. He has not visited the hospital where Gon is being given intensive-care treatment and is not available on the phone either, which makes Leorio wonder what he may be doing. After the events regarding the election and Gon's recovery, Leorio tries to call him again. Kurapika is seen in a church, making a funeral for his murdered comrades, ignoring all incoming calls. He managed to find several of their stolen Scarlet Eyes, looking more than ever determined to avenge them. Dark Continent Expedition arc Kurapika is approached by Mizaistom Nana and asked to join the Zodiacs on their trip to the Dark Continent, which he quickly turns down. Mizaistom mentions that this was a request from Leorio himself and proceeds to ask Kurapika about the Scarlet Eyes. Enraged, Kurapika tells Mizaistom to choose his next words wisely. Mizaistom tells Kurapika that he has information on a man who has a whole collection of Scarlet Eyes, but he'll only receive it if he joins their expedition. Kurapika decides to join even if it means being on a boat with "that person". Kurapika is shown a picture of the man with the Scarlet Eye collection: the fourth prince of Kakin.Hunter × Hunter, Chapter 343. He is later seen talking to Leorio on his phone on the way to the Hunter Organization's office. Leorio asks him to give him his Email address but Kurapika refuses. When he ends the call, Mizaistom comments that Leorio seemed to have a lot of faith in him. Kurapika doesn't directly reply to this but states that he didn't think that his powers would be any help for the continent plans, but he was thankful for the news on the prince. Abilities & Powers Kurapika's powers increase greatly as the series progress. Hisoka was the first to grow interested in him, listing him as one of the "green fruit" with vast potential. Although at the beginning he was weaker than Killua, during the Yorknew City arc he has become much stronger than him thanks to his Nen abilities. He is one of the few characters (the others being Hisoka and Silva) to have killed a member of the infamous Phantom Troupe, and a very potent one.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 10, Chapter 84 His exceptional intelligence is matched by high combat prowess and iron will that stems from his desire for revenge. He is also very versatile as he has been seen wielding different weapons. In his showdown with Uvogin he used his chains when afar and hand-to-hand combat at close quarter.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 9, Chapter 82 While he usually maintains a calm and collected persona, he tends to lose his cool whenever the Phantom Troupe is nominated and often cannot control himself. Enhanced strength: After training at Zebro's house, Kurapika managed to open the first door of the Testing Gate, whose total weight is 4 tons. His strength increases when his eyes turn scarlet:Hunter × Hunter - Volume 9, Chapter 83 even as a child he was able to beat three thugs while enraged. With Nen his blows become more destructive, to the point he can not only inflict pain to Uvogin despite the latter's body being impervious to bullets, but also inflict damage on him.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 10, Chapter 84 Enhanced speed and reflexes: Kurapika struck Uvogin various times before he could react and even disappeared out of sight in a space clear of hideouts with a leap.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 9, Chapter 82 He can catch bullets with his chain,Hunter × Hunter - Volume 8, Chapter 68 which he himself stated can entrap a target at a distance of 26 meters in 0.5 seconds. Enhanced agility: Kurapika can jump several meters in the air and hit his opponents from various angles with acrobatic moves without losing his balance.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 9, Chapter 82 This is first proven when he leaps on top of a chandelier during the exam to be hired by Light NostradeHunter × Hunter - Volume 8, Chapter 68 and later in the confrontation against Uvogin.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 9, Chapter 82 Immense pain resistance: Possibly due to the loathing he harbors toward the Phantom Troupe and the absolute determination to win the fight, Kurapika seemed almost unfazed by Uvogin breaking his arm.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 9, Chapter 82 However, in the anime Hisoka's blows caused him pain. Genius-level intellect: Kurapika is one of the smartest characters in the series. He outmaneuvered minds of Chrollo's level with his perfect strategies and his predictions have rarely turned out to be wrong. Because of his intelligence, he was appointed leader of Neon's bodyguards after the demise of Dalzollene.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 9, Chapter 79 He can formulate accurate plans even in combat to exploit his opponent's weaknesses to the fullest. Intuition is matched by logical thinking and meticulous preparations. In the anime it was demonstrated that he has a developed instinct as he dodged an acorn imbued with Nen without knowing anything of inner energy but understanding in a moment it would have been lethal for him to be hit. He also has an immense deal of knowledge about nearly everything, ranging from psychology to other cultures, from history to forensic, a quality that surprised his brethren when he was only a child. Thanks to his bottomless long for new notions, he is a fast learner with an impressive memory. Although he can retain his cool in desperate situations, he can barely stick to his own plan when it concerns the Phantom Troupe, to the extent he might even snap and endanger not only himself, but his friends as well. Proficient in hand-to-hand combat: While it is unclear if he has ever received proper training in martial arts, he was able to land several punches and kicks on a fighter specialized in unarmed combat such as Uvogin with almost no damage on his part.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 9, Chapter 82 Proficient in nunchaku handling: With the full extent of his abilities in the field being unknown, Kurapika used a pair of bokken swords linked by a thread before learning Nen and could wielded them also as a nunchaku. Proficient in swordsmanship: At the beginning of the story, Kurapika's weapon of choice was a pair of bokken swords that, in the 1999 anime, concealed two blades. He displayed the ability to use them skillfully against Hisoka. Master in the usage of chains: Kurapika is extremely skilled with his chains. He can move them with such mastery that they act as natural extensions of his limbs, being even able to entangle targets at a distance of almost 30 meters in less than a second.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 9, Chapter 82 The chains are suited for both offensive and defensive purposes (usually the Dowsing Chain)Hunter × Hunter - Volume 8, Chapter 68 as well as immobilizing the opponent (Chain Jail).Hunter × Hunter - Volume 9, Chapter 77 Imbued with his Nen, they gain an abnormal destructive power, as commented by Uvogin,Hunter × Hunter - Volume 9, Chapter 83 which allows them to easily break through rock. Nen Kurapika is a Conjurer, a Nen user that can create objects out of thin air according to his imagination, but he becomes Specialist when his eyes turn red.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 9, Chapter 83 He learned Nen in a very short time, as stated by various characters throughout the series, and is deemed a very skilled user. The weapon that he conjures is a unique one — five chains that extend from each finger on his right hand. Some of the fingers were specially designed to deal vengeance on the Phantom Troupe.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 9, Chapter 77 By using a Limitation that puts his own life at stake, his abilities were boosted greatly.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 9, Chapter 77Hunter × Hunter - Volume 9, Chapter 83 He is able to conceal his chain using In in order to bind his opponent without their knowledge until it is too late.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 9, Chapter 82 Since the chains are materialized, they can be extended and swelled to a certain degree. Kurapika is also proficient in all the other branches on Nen, suited for both combat, such as Shu, and analysis, such as Gyo.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 9, Chapter 82 Repeated usage of his Scarlet Eyes combined with Nen takes a heavy toll on his mind and body,Hunter × Hunter - Volume 10, Chapter 84 causing an incapacitating high fever that, after the death of Pakunoda, lasted several days and could not be relieved by Melody's fluteHunter × Hunter - Volume 13, Chapter 120. Trivia *In the Hunter x Hunter Character and World Databook, his name is spelled as "Curarpikt".Hunter x Hunter Character and World Databook, Hunter New Face File 03 pg 42 * Kurapika was ranked second in all of the 3 popularity polls that have been conducted so far by Weekly Shounen Jump. In the first character popularity poll, he acquired 13,498 votes. In the second character popularity poll, he had 7,176 votes. In the most recent and third character popularity poll, he had 3,467 votes. ** During the first poll, fans were impressed by his great will and often confused about his gender which gave him a lot of points. *Kurapika was inspired by the Ohmu in Hayao Miyazaki's manga Nausicaä of the Valley of the Wind. * Despite his clan's name, Kurapika has never been shown with a full name. However, "Kurapika Kurta" is the name given by the fans. Among the four main characters, Kurapika is the only one whose last name has not been mentioned yet. * Kurapika wears two earrings, although only one is seen throughout the series. * Although Kurapika wore a different outfit for the Zoldyck Family arc, in the 2011 version, he has the same outfit from the Hunter Exam. * Kurama, one of the main characters in Yoshihiro Togashi's other manga and anime, Yu Yu Hakusho, bears some similarities to Kurapika: ** Both are cunning master strategists who always plan their attacks in advance. ** Both are prodigies who rapidly learned how to control their superhuman abilities. ** Both are highly intelligent with a vast knowledge in many fields. ** Both have an androgynous appearance that has lead readers to wonder if they were in fact girls. In one chapter, Kurapika is mistaken as being a girl by his archenemy, while on the last episode of Yu Yu Hakusho, Kurama is mistaken for Kuwabara's girlfriend. ** Both wear Chinese-style clothes. ** A calm, collective, and friendly personality belies both Kurapika's and Kurama's sinister, wrathful, and hateful feelings towards those who had hurt them. ** Both bared a profound feeling of respect and platonic love towards their friends and family, and would never sacrifice their lives in order to achieve their own personal goals. ** Both are master martial artists. ** Just as Kurama can manipulate plants in order to immobilize, capture, attack and kill his enemies, Kurapika has the ability to conjure up a chain from his aura, which is used for the same purposes as Kurama's plants are. Furthermore, Kurama wielded a whip in origin, making his combat style very similar to Kurapika's. ** In the same way that Kurama was ranked second place for most popular character in the Yu Yu Hakusho manga, Kurapika was also voted on second place in the Hunter X Hunter popularity contest. References Navigation Fr:Kurapika Category:Hunter Category:Conjurers Category:Characters Category:Neon's Bodyguards Category:Examinee Category:Nen users Category:Specialists Category:Male characters Category:Blacklist Hunters Category:Kurta Clan Category:Protagonists Category:Mafia community Category:Zodiac Twelve